


Rivals

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Digimon Adventure 02, Gay Love, Gay love rivals, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Love Triangle, Love is War, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Psycho, Rivals, daiken, digimon - Freeform, gay boys, more kisses Ken, scared Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Ken brings Nanashima Hayato, a senpai from university, home to work on a project with him. Hayato confesses to Daisuke that he wants to date Ken! Who will win Ken's heart?**Only Chapter 5 and 10 are rated Mature** Please read the notes for trigger warnings on those two chapters.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ichijouji Ken/Original Character(s), Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One evening while attempting sleep, I thought about how it could be interesting to throw a love rival into the mix. Nanashima Hayato is a character I created to be Daisuke's rival for Ken's heart. I hope you enjoy! I plan for this to get dramatic as the series progresses.

The cool night air refreshed Daisuke as he walked home from his apprenticeship at a ramen shop. He had a long day, the shop was crazy and he kept making mistake after mistake. He couldn’t wait to get home to unwind with his best friend Ken.

Daisuke walked up the stairs to their apartment, typed in their passcode and took off his shoes in a hurry. He called out, “Ken, I’m home! Did you eat yet?…

“Who are you?”

Instead of finding Ken, there was a blonde boy sitting at their kitchen table looking over a notebook. He had round, wireframe glasses that he pushed up when he raised his head to greet Daisuke, “Hello, I’m Nanashima Hayato. I’m in my third year at Tokyo Institute of Technology, I'm Ken’s senpai.”

“Hi I’m Daisuke,” he quickly bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hayato smiled, “The pleasure is mine. Ken and I have been working on a project for our software development course.”

Daisuke nodded, “I see. Well did you two eat yet? If not, we can order something.”

“We already ate but thank you for asking.”

Ken came out of the bathroom surprised to see Daisuke, “It looks like you two have already met. Senpai, Daisuke is my roommate and best friend. We have known each other since we were kids.”

Hayato smiled and rested his head on his hand, “Now isn’t that sweet? That’s such a cute story.”

“It’s a very cute story,” Daisuke mumbled quickly. “Well I’ll leave you two to your project. Stay as long as you need to, Nanashima-senpai.”

Ken sat at the table to continue working on the project and Daisuke went into the bathroom to wash up. As he walked by, Hayato smirked at him. 

He ran the bath water, took off his clothes and hopped in the tub.

_ There’s something slimy about this Namashima guy _ , he thought.  _ Why was he smirking at me like that? We just met five seconds ago and he’s smirking at me? Who the hell does this guy think he is smirking at me in our house?! _

By the time Daisuke finished in the bathroom, Ken was saying goodbye to Hayato.

Ken bowed, “Thank you for working with me on this project for so long, senpai. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hayato smiled and put a hand on Ken’s shoulder, “It was my pleasure. I’ll see you in the morning, Ken.” He squeezed his shoulder and headed out the door.

“What project are you two working on?

Ken was startled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. We got paired up in our software development class. Each group is given a scenario with a problem we have to solve by creating a software platform. The first part is due tomorrow, that’s why he was here for so long.”

Daisuke nodded, “I see.”

“What’s wrong?”

His cheeks went pink, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired from work so I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight Ken.”

“Goodnight Daisuke.”

Daisuke laid in bed with Chibimon next to him.

“Chibimon, did you get to see that senpai who was here?”

“No, Ken told Minomon and I to stay in the bedroom and be quiet. It was so boring I thought I was going to explode!”

“So you did hear anything that they were saying?”

Chibimon thought for a moment, “Not really. He sounded like a nice person though. He was saying nice things to Ken the entire time!"

Daisuke’s heartbeat picked up speed, “What kind of nice things?”

“I can’t remember any exact words or anything but he said Ken was smart.”

“That’s all?”

“Hmmmm,” Chibimon thought some more. “He said he liked working with him because he’s smart and a nice guy.”

“Very interesting.”

Daisuke’s mind was spinning until he fell asleep two hours later. He kept thinking about Hayato.

_ Ken never mentioned this guy before. He thinks Ken is smart and nice, well of course he is! That’s obvious, he doesn’t actually know Ken though. I know, Ken.  _

_ But… _

_ But what if he wants to get to know Ken? And even worse, what if Ken wants to get to know Hayato? _

The days came and went before Hayato returned to the boys’ apartment the following week to work on the second part of his and Ken’s project.

Daisuke was thankful he had the day off so he could keep his ears and eyes open for suspicious activity. He wasn’t going to let some random senpai walk in to take his Ken away. He wasn’t sure if his heart could bear Ken being with somebody else, especially if it was another guy.

Daisuke laid on the couch reading the same page in his manga again and again as Ken and Hayato diligently worked on their project.

“Ken, you have such great ideas,” Hayato said. “You’re so smart. You must be at the top of your class.”

Ken blushed, “I’m not at the top but I’m doing well. You don’t have to say all that, senpai.”

“I’m being honest, Ken. I do think you’re smart.” He quietly added, “And cute too.”

“What was that last part?”

“Oh nothing,” he smiled. “How about we take a break for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me. Is there anything that you’re in the mood for? I can run by the convenience store to pick up something. Daisuke, are you hungry?”

Daisuke peaked over the couch, “Yeah, I’m hungry. Whatever you decide to get I’ll have the same thing.”

“Ok then I’ll be right back. Senpai if you need anything please let Daisuke know,” Ken said as he went out the door. “Be back soon!”

Ken left, leaving Hayato and Daisuke alone in the flat.

Hayato walked over to sit on the opposite side of the couch, facing Daisuke, “So you and Ken have been friends since you were kids? That’s a really long time to know somebody.”

Daisuke kept his eyes on his manga, “Yeah, it is a long time. You could say I know Ken better than anybody else.”

“So you would know if he’s interested in men, right?”

He dropped his book, “What was that?”

“Is Ken attracted to men? If he’s your best friend you must know about his dating history and sexual orientation,” Hayato smiled, attempting to make his inquiry sound casual.

“Why do you want to know about that? Aren’t you just Ken’s classmate?”

Hayato inched closer, “You see Daisuke, I am just a classmate but I want to be more than that. I want to be his friend,” he licked his lips. “Maybe eventually become something more.”

“Just tell me straight up, Nanashima.”

“Are we that dense? I’m saying I am interested in dating Ken. I was hoping to get some insight from you about him. His likes and dislikes, interests, sexual preferences, boxers or briefs. You know, the basics,” he winked.

Jealousy washed over Daisuke, he had never felt this way before. He wanted to tell Hayato to go to hell. He wanted to kick him out and shout to the skies that Ken was off limits. That he loved Ken more than anybody else in the world. 

“He might be interested in men, I don’t know for sure though,” he said quietly. “He’s only had one real relationship in high school and that was with a girl.”

Hayato put his long index finger on his lips, “Hmmm. That’s not much information, Daisuke. I thought you would be a bit more helpful. Don’t you want to see your best friend expand his horizons? To meet new people?” He slid closer to Daisuke. “Don’t you want to see your best friend happy? I would take very good care of Ken. I come from a wealthy family so I could give him anything his beautiful heart desired. Wouldn’t you want Ken to have everything he’s ever wanted?”

Daisuke froze. For once in his life he had no words.

“Cat got your tongue?” A lightbulb clicked on in Hayato’s head. “Wait a minute. You like him, don’t you?”

“What? Who said that? I didn’t say that,” Daisuke was flustered. Hayato looked into his panicked eyes and smirked. His eyes narrowed like a snake ready to strike its prey.

“You didn’t have to say anything. Your eyes say it all.”

Ken came in the door with two plastic bags of food and drinks, “I’m back!”

Hayato stuck the tip of his tongue out at Daisuke then went to help Ken, “Let me help you with the bags.”

“Oh thank you, senpai! I hope it wasn’t awkward staying here without me,” Ken said as he handed Hayato a bag.

“Daisuke and I had a lovely talk. We are starting to get to know each other. Since I’ll be coming around to work on the project, it’s important that him and I be comfortable with one another.”

Ken smiled, “That’s really nice of you! Daisuke is my best friend so I hope you two can get along.”

Daisuke came behind Ken and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “That’s right, the best of friends. I don’t know what I would do without him in my life.”

When Ken wasn’t looking he stuck the tip of his tongue out at Hayato. He glared back at Daisuke. 

Ken went into the kitchen leaving them alone for a few seconds.

Hayato whispered into Daisuke’s ear, “You don’t intimidate me. Just you watch, Ken will be mine.” He pulled away from his ear, he looked at Daisuke with daggers in his eyes.

Daisuke was not going to let Hayato win this war. He was going to do everything he could to protect the person he loved with his entire heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is trying to fall asleep but he keeps thinking about his conversation with Nanashima Hayato, the senpai who has a crush on Ken. He begins to question everything he's ever thought to be possibly true.

Daisuke tossed and turned for hours thinking about Nanashima Hayato. He couldn’t pause the infinite loop that was their conversation from playing over and over again.

_ If that scheming bastard thinks he can saunter into our apartment and try to snatch Ken’s heart, he’s got another thing coming! Who does he think he is demanding I answer his questions about Ken. Asking what kind of underwear Ken wears! The nerve! Like he will ever get to see Ken looking scrumptious as hell in his boxer briefs. Over my dead body! Asking if Ken likes men, what a stupid question… _

_ Wait… _

_ Does Ken like men?  _

Daisuke’s exhausted brain had self-destructed. He had always hoped with his entire heart that Ken was interested in guys but they had never spoken about their sexualities. 

Daisuke was working himself into an anxious frenzy. What if Ken didn’t like men? 

_ Could I have been a fool this entire time? Could I have just seen what I wanted to see for over ten years? Has my love for Ken been so strong that it has blinded me?  _

_ Ken has to like guys at least a little bit. We’ve held hands, cuddled and even took a drunken shower together when we were in high school. He can’t be totally straight. _

_ Oh my God, what if he’s straight!? _

He covered his head with his pillow and groaned loudly.

“Daisuke, are you ok?” A sleepy Chibimon yawned.

“Aww buddy, I’m sorry that I woke you up. I’m fine,” he patted his partner on the head.

“You don’t sound ok. Do you want to talk about it?” Chibimon could barely keep his little eyes open; he was exhausted.

Daisuke smiled, “Will it make you feel better if I talk to Ken about it? You’re half asleep.”

Chibimon closed his eyes, “Yeah I can sleep better if you speak to Ken.” And he was out like a light.

Daisuke couldn’t sleep with these thoughts going on in his head. He tiptoed into the kitchen for a glass of water to calm his nerves. As he put the cup to his lips, Ken came out of his bedroom. 

“Ken? What are you doing up?”

He jumped, “Holy shit, you scared me! I didn’t think anybody would be awake. What are you doing?”

Daisuke took a sip of water, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Ken came over to his side. He was in adorable light blue pajamas that made Daisuke want to eat him up. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep? That’s not like you to have trouble falling asleep,” Ken looked into his eyes with genuine concern. 

“It’s nothing,” he blushed. “I just have some stuff on my mind.”

Ken put his hand on the small of Daisuke’s back, “You know you can tell me anything. If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

Daisuke wanted nothing more than to wrap Ken in his arms and kiss him hard on the mouth. But this was reality, not some sappy fan fiction.

“It’s just…” he gulped. “Do you think guys are cute?”

Ken’s face went red, “Do I think guys are cute? That’s what has you tossing and turning?”

Daisuke's eyes were locked on the floor, “Umm, yeah. Because I think guys are cute and I was curious if you did too.”

Ken ran his fingers through his sleek hair with a sigh, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

A massive weight was lifted off Daisuke’s heart. He likes men!

“Daisuke, did something happen? Why would my sexual orientation keep you up?” Ken wrapped his arm around Daisuke’s waist. “I’m just wondering where this is coming from.”

Could he be totally honest with him? Should he tell him about Nanashima Hayato?

He leaned into Ken. If they were going to have this conversation, he might as well take advantage of the touching.

“Somebody asked me if you were attracted to men. I didn’t know the answer which made me feel like a shitty best friend. I feel like I should have known the answer but I didn’t.”

“It’s just something we never spoke about before. It never came up, I guess.”

Daisuke smiled, “Yeah some topics don’t naturally come up. Thanks for being honest with me.”

Ken gave his best friend a side squeeze, “Thank you for being honest with me. Will you be able to get to sleep now or do you want me to sing you a lullaby too?”

The boys laughed and Daisuke tickled Ken’s stomach, “You think I’m a baby, do you?” Ken was bent over laughing, begging him to stop. “I’m not stopping until you admit I’m not a baby!”

“Ok, ok you’re not a baby. I give!”

Ken stood up straight once the tickling stopped; his and Daisuke’s faces were centimeters away. 

“I got up to use the bathroom so I’m going to do that now,” Ken awkwardly laughed.

“Ken, before you go, can I have a hug?”

He smiled, “Of course you can.”

The boys wrapped their arms around each other. He drank in his touch, the smell of his freshly shampooed hair and how their hearts beat perfectly in sync. He never wanted to let go of him.

“Thank you for being my best friend,” Daisuke said.

Ken squeezed him a little tighter, “And thank you for being mine.”

They boys let go, looked into each other’s eyes and went their separate ways.

Daisuke crawled back into bed with a calm heart and quickly fell asleep thinking about his beautiful hug with Ken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayato will make an appearance in the next chapter and he is ready to stir up some drama!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken goes to Hayato's apartment to work on the second part of their project for university. Without Daisuke there to protect Ken, Hayato shows Ken a cheekier side of himself.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Nanashima-senpai,” Ken said as he and his project partner rode the elevator up to Nanashima Hayato’s apartment. The building itself looked much fancier than the one him and Daisuke were living in.

They reached the tenth floor, walked down the hall and Hayato typed in the passcode to his flat. He held open the door for Ken, “Come on in, welcome to my home.”

Ken slipped off his shoes and walked inside the immaculate looking apartment. There were stunning hardwood floors, the countertops were a black marble with white cabinets and the nicest looking stainless steel appliances he had ever seen.

“Wow, senpai! Your place looks beautiful,” Ken gawked as he continued to freely walk about the apartment. He sat down on the black leather couch then shot back up, “I’m being rude, please forgive me!”

Hayato laughed, “Ken, you’re fine. It’s adorable but you don’t need to be so formal around me.” He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him for Ken to sit down. He obeyed.

_ Adorable? _

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to relax,” Ken blushed. He was always uncomfortable in new places especially if those new places included new people. Especially especially if they were with very cute people like Hayato.

Hayato had a carefree nature about him that reminded him of Daisuke. Daisuke was always telling him he didn’t need to be serious all of the time. 

“Are you hungry or thirsty? You can have anything you’d like,” Hayato smiled and put his hand on Ken’s thigh. “Or we could start our project then eat later.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he looked down at the hand on his leg. Hayato had long, elegant fingers similar to his own. His nails looked like he may have gotten a manicure; they looked so pristine and shiny.

“Do you want to work here or at the table? Either is fine with me.”

“Whatever you want, I’m not picky,” he looked back down at Hayato’s hand, hoping he would take the hint that his touch was making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Then let’s move to the table. We will have more room to spread out.”

They went to the kitchen table where they set up their laptops, textbooks and notebooks out to continue the second part of their software development project. As time ticked on, he realized Hayato was getting closer and closer to him.

_ Am I imagining this or is senpai closer than normal?  _

They worked for two hours straight then paused for dinner. Hayato told Ken that he could order anything he wanted from anywhere he wanted. 

“Are you sure I can have anything, senpai?”

Hayato put his hand on top of Ken’s, “Of course! I want to treat my kohai to a good meal after all the good work we’ve done. We deserve it, don’t you think?”

Ken’s face was bright red, he nodded in agreement.

“Scroll through the delivery app while I change clothes. I want to put on something a bit more comfortable.” He winked, “I’ll be right back.”

Hayato strutted like a peacock to his bedroom on the other side of the flat and closed the door. Once Ken was alone his mind exploded.

_ What the hell is going on here? I thought we were just working on a school project. Why is he being so flirty with me? He’s touching me as much as Daisuke does. _

He blushed a deeper shade of red thinking about Daisuke. 

_ What would Daisuke think about senpai’s behavior? Would he feel jealous? _

“Find anything good?”

Ken jumped as Hayato put both his hands on his shoulders, “Senpai, you scared me! I’m so indecisive, how about you pick and I’ll have whatever you’re having?”

Hayato sat at the table wearing a snug, black tank top which showed off his defined biceps and chest with grey sweatpants that hugged his ass in all the right places. Ken handed him his phone and began scrolling, “Do you like Italian food? This place makes a delicious Alfredo sauce.”

“Pasta sounds great,” Ken smiled, trying to keep eye contact instead of sneaking a peek at Hayato’s muscular arms.

He clicked a few buttons and sent in the order. “Says it should be here in a half hour. Since we’re having Italian would you like some wine?” He stood up and placed his hand on Ken’s shoulder, “I love a glass of wine with dinner.”

Ken agreed to a glass which Hayato eagerly poured for him. The boys moved to the couch with their wine glasses. “Are you comfortable?”

Ken took a long sip before answering, “Yes, I’m comfortable. Thank you for dinner, senpai.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re comfortable. As your senpai, I want to look out for you and make sure you’re alright.” Hayato scooted closer, “I want to get to know you, Ken.”

Out of nervousness Ken drank nearly half his glass in one gulp, “Well what do you want to know?”

He put a long finger on his lips, pretending to mull over the question. “What do you do when you’re not studying or at university?”

“I spend a lot of time reading. Umm, Daisuke is training to be a cook so he likes to make food for us. When he’s not cooking, he will take me to a restaurant we’ve never been to before. We watch movies together and sometimes visit each other’s families.”

“Sounds like you and Daisuke spend a lot of time together.”

“He’s my best friend and roommate so yeah, we are pretty wrapped up in each other’s lives.”

“Are you and Daisuke dating?”

Ken nearly spilled what was left of his drink, “Daisuke and I dating?” 

Every fiber of his being wished he could say that they were dating. They acted like boyfriends, minus the kissing and sex, but they have been stuck in the friend zone for ages. He would give almost anything to make Daisuke his.

“Is that too personal? If you two are dating that’s alright. I’m gay too.”

“Oh we aren’t dating, we’re just really close,” Ken’s face was burning up. 

“I’m sorry if my question upset you,” he moved right next to Ken and put his hand on his thigh again.

“I’m not upset, I was just a little taken aback,” he finished the last bit of his wine. “Could I have some more please?”

Hayato smirked, “Of course.” He took both of their glasses to the kitchen to fill them up. He came back and handed Ken his glass back. “So since you’re not with Daisuke, I’m assuming you’re single.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then what’s your type? Do you have a celebrity crush that encapsulates your ideal partner?”

_ Where are these questions coming from? I really think Hayato might be interested in me _ , Ken thought.

“No, not really. I never really thought about it,” Ken nervously drank more of his wine. His cheeks were warm but he felt more relaxed than earlier.

“Interesting,” Hayato sipped his wine, eyeing up Ken like a snack. “I have a soft spot for Korean pop idols.”

“Korean pop idols?”

“You don’t listen to K-pop? You’re really missing out, Ken. There are loads of beautiful boys! Here let me show you.” 

Hayato sat shoulder to shoulder with Ken and showed him pictures of his favorite male idols and played videos of them singing and dancing until the pasta arrived. 

The boys stayed in the living room to eat so they could continue watching videos on Hayato’s phone comfortably.

After Ken’s third glass of wine, he started to feel a bit sleepy. He didn’t know when it happened but he rested his head on Hayato’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Ken’s waist and whispered, “Are you sleepy, Ken?”

“Mhmm. Sleepy,” he said as he nuzzled closer into Hayato’s neck.

“Do you want to go home or stay the night with me?” He whispered and rubbed his hand up and down Ken’s side.

“Home. Daisuke. Please.”

“You really can’t hold your alcohol can you?” He chuckled and sighed, “I wish you would stay with me but I will respect your wishes. We can have a little sleepover another time. Would you like that?”

“Sleepovers are nice.”

“Can I see your phone? I’ll call Daisuke and have him come pick you up, ok?”

“You’re so nice, senpai,” Ken unlocked his phone and handed it over.

The phone rang a few times then Daisuke answered with concern in his voice, “Hey Ken, where are you? It’s kind of late. Are you alright?”

“Ken is a bit drunk at the moment. Would you be able to come pick him up at my place? By the way this is Hayato. I’ll text you my address. I don’t live too far from the university.”

“Hayato?”

“Yes Daisuke, it’s me. Ken and I were having such a lovely evening. He can’t hold his alcohol very well but I’m sure you already knew that. I look forward to seeing you soon.” He hung up and returned the phone to its owner.

“Daisuke, will be here in a few minutes. Do you want to lay down while we wait?”

“Laying down sounds nice, senpai,” Ken moved his head to Hayato’s lap.

“Ken, can you turn towards me? I can’t see your pretty face.”

He turned over on his back with his eyes closed. Hayato ran his fingers through Ken’s sleek hair. He took in every detail from his long eyelashes and cute nose to how his mouth was slightly open as he dozed off into drunken dreamland. He grazed his fingers gently over Ken’s lips and stroked his face with his index finger.

_ Bang bang bang! _

He bent over to whisper into his ear, “Ken, it’s time to get up. Daisuke is here for you.”

Ken blinked his eyes open with a smile, “Daisuke.” He sat up and Hayato went to the door to let him in.

Daisuke was just catching his breath when the door opened.

“Good evening, Daisuke. Thank you for coming to get Ken. Did you run here? Isn’t that a bit over the top? We had a beautiful night with pasta and wine. You could say it was like a date.”

“Shut up, Nanashima. Give me Ken and we will be on our way.”

“Testy, testy. It’s getting late so I will hand him over willingly.” Daisuke stormed past Hayato into his flat. Hayato whispered, “But next time, I can’t guarantee I will be so generous.”

Daisuke brushed off his comment. He went to the living room where Ken was sitting in a daze.

“Daisuke, you’re here!” Ken was beaming. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Daisuke, “I missed you. Is it time to go home?”

“Yes, let’s go home. There’s a cab outside so let’s not keep the driver waiting.”

Ken put his arm around Daisuke’s shoulders for balance as the two walked to the door where Hayato stood with a smug look on his face.

“Goodnight, Ken. I’m giving Daisuke your backpack to carry. I’ll see you soon.” Hayato handed him the backpack and said softly, “I see he missed you very much. Such a shame knowing your bond will begin to break the closer him and I become.”

“Go to hell, Nanashima,” Daisuke said through gritted teeth.

“Bye bye, senpai!” Ken called as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Daisuke nearly carried Ken to the cab where he laid down his head on his lap for the entire ride. He helped him out of the car and into their apartment.

It was about to be a long night in the Ichijouji-Motomiya household.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is dealing with a drunk Ken who wants nothing more than to cuddle.

“Daisuke…”

Ken was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his boxers. His face was flushed from the many glasses of wine he had doused over dinner with Nanashima Hayato. He said he was too warm so he took off all his clothes; Daisuke begged him to keep his boxers on for his own sanity.

“Ken.”

“Why do I feel drunk?”

“Because you are drunk,” Daisuke laughed.

Ken cocked his eyebrow, looking completely perplexed, “How?”

“You drank too much at your senpai’s house tonight. You must have really been throwing them back if you’re in this state.”

Ken turned on his side and curled up like a cat against Daisuke. “Senpai? He made me nervous so I drank wines.”

Daisuke laughed uneasily, “He makes you nervous? And wines? You’re totally gone.”

He nodded, “I wish you would have been there to help me relax. Then I could have rested my head in your lap instead of senpai’s.”

Envy wrapped itself around Daisuke’s throat, he couldn’t get the words out to respond. He imagined Ken laying his head in that bastard’s lap while he ran his fingers through his beautiful hair.

“That motherfucker,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What’s wrong, Daisuke?”

“It’s nothing.”

Ken sat up with a drunken smile on his face, “Are you jealous, Daisuke? You’re extra cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m just annoyed that he…”

Ken’s face went pale and he bolted to the bathroom where he threw his head in the toilet to puke up everything he had eaten that day. Daisuke hurried over to sit on the floor next to him and rub his back.

“Daisuke,” Ken sat up with tears in his eyes. “I hate throwing up. It’s yucky!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. He wondered if this was how toddler Ken acted. He rested his hand on his shoulder, “Yes, throwing up is yucky. Do you feel better though?”

Ken nodded then rested his head on Daisuke’s shoulder, “Will you cuddle with me tonight? I don’t like being alone when I don’t feel well.”

He was dumbfounded, “You really must still be feeling that alcohol, huh? Sober Ken wouldn’t want to wake up to me spooning him in bed.”

Ken grabbed Daisuke by the shirt, “I don’t care what sober me would want! Drunk Ken wants to cuddle!”

He was totally at a loss for words. Every thought in his head froze and he felt like his heart stopped all together.

With tears ready to fall at any moment, Daisuke looked Ken in the eyes and nearly shouted, “Ken, I can’t! I’m not going to take advantage of the person I love! What kind of person does that make me if I sleep in the same bed as you when you’re not yourself?”

Ken’s face fell as he let go of Daisuke’s shirt. “You love me?”

“You’re likely not going to remember this when you wake up so there’s no reason to lie.” The tears in his eyes began to fall like rain down his cheeks, “I love you, I’ve always loved you.”

Ken wiped his tears away with gentle fingers, “Don’t cry, Daisuke. No crying, please.” He tilted Daisuke’s chin up and moved his face in so close that their noses could almost touch. “I love you too,” he said then pressed his warm lips against Daisuke’s.

Daisuke’s heart nearly ruptured as their mouths moved in sync and Ken grabbed on to his short hair. Was he wrong for enjoying his fantasy being realized? Was he wrong for never wanting to let him go?

He pulled away, “We shouldn’t do this, Ken. I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep but I don’t think Sober Ken would want to be kissing me like this. I don’t want to take advantage of your fragile state.”

“Can I have one more kiss before we go to bed?” Ken looked at him with puppy dog eyes that Daisuke couldn’t refuse. Their lips met, both of them savoring every last second of that moment.

Daisuke helped Ken get into his pajamas and they both got cozy underneath his blankets.

“Daisuke?”

“Yes, Ken?”

“I hope I remember everything that happened tonight when I wake up. Will you promise to remind me if I forget?”

He crossed his fingers and lied, “Yes, I’ll remind you.”

Ken twisted his head around to plant a kiss on Daisuke’s cheek then drifted to sleep not long after.

As carefully as he could, Daisuke got out of bed trying to not wake his best friend. On Ken’s desk his phone lit up from a notification. He glanced over out of curiosity.

It was a Line notification from Hayato.

His heart sank. He could only read the first few words which said, “I hope I didn’t wake you, Ken. I had such a …”

 _He had such a what? This bastard_ , Daisuke thought.

Daisuke imagined an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. To read the text and totally breach Ken’s privacy or let it be.

“Daisuke?”

He nearly fell to the floor, “Ken! Holy hell, you scared me!”

In a groggy voice Ken asked what he was doing. Daisuke handed him his phone and said he had a notification.

Ken unlocked his phone to read the message with a little smile.

“Who is it?”

“It was senpai making sure that I’m alright. That senpai is such a nice senpai. I told him that you are taking care of me so I’ll be fine. Also why aren’t you in bed? I thought we were cuddling.”

Daisuke blushed, “Oh yeah, I was just coming back from the bathroom. I’ll just get right back under the covers and we can go to bed.”

Ken pressed his back and butt against Daisuke’s front and sighed, “Goodnight, Daisuke. Even though I’m Drunk Ken, I still love you. Don’t forget that I said that!”

Daisuke wrapped his arm around Ken, “I love you too. There’s no way I will forget.”

The two melted into each other’s embrace and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Hayato will be in the next chapter! He loves pissing off Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato asks Ken out on a date. There's making out.
> 
> **This is the only Mature-ish chapter in this series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I planned this to go at all. I blame Hayato for his horniness which I did not expect until later on. The rating is no longer T because of him.

The next morning Daisuke woke up before Ken for the first time ever. Even though he didn’t want to let go of Ken, it would be too painful to see the horror on Ken’s face when he woke up being spooned by his best friend.

Daisuke slithered out of bed, took a bath with Chibimon and ran out to the store to grab a hangover recovery drink.

At nearly noon, Ken finally came out of his room with purple bags under his eyes and hair matted with sweat.

“Welcome to the world, Ken!” Daisuke called from the living where he was spending time with both of their Digimon partners. 

“Ssssshhhhhh! Not so loud. My head is about to explode,” Daisuke handed Ken his special drink which he eagerly chugged. “What happened last night? I remember having wine with senpai but the rest is just bits and pieces.”

“I came to pick you up then we came home where you threw up then passed out in bed. It was quite a sight so take it easy today.”

Ken covered his face with his hands, “I’m the definition of a shit show.”

Daisuke rubbed his back, “Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Ken said as he put his hands back on his sides. “I’m going to have a bath. Minomon, want to join me?”

Minomon came bouncing into Ken’s arms and the two went to the bathroom.

Thankfully it was the weekend so the boys and their partners could spend the entire day relaxing together.

***

“Daisuke, I’m not coming home for dinner tonight. I’m going to senpai’s after class to finish our project,” Ken said as he pulled on his backpack to leave for university.

His throat went dry, “Alright, thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you when you get home. Have a nice day!”

“I’ll be back soon!” Ken called as he left the flat.

_ If I get another phone call from that asshole that he’s gotten Ken drunk again I will lose my shit _ , Daisuke thought.

Hayato and Ken arrived at his fancy apartment that afternoon. They kicked off their shoes and sat on the floor in his living room to start the final bits of their project.

“I know it’s not my first time here but I’m still so amazed with your apartment, senpai! It’s really incredible,” Ken said while getting out his laptop and notebook.

“Thank you, Ken! It is quite nice. It’s a bit large for just me though. If I had a roommate or a boyfriend that would make it feel more homey,” Hayato winked. “Maybe that someone could be you."

“Umm,” Ken was nearly speechless.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Hayato laughed. “Don’t look so astonished that I asked you that though. I thought we were getting quite close.”

“Oh, of course we are close, senpai! It has been a pleasure getting to know you and working on this project with you,” Ken’s cheeks were light pink with embarrassment.

Hayato sat directly next to Ken, he put his hand on top of Ken’s and leaned in close. His words smoother than silk when he spoke, “I’ve enjoyed getting to know you too, Ken. You’re very kind and intelligent. I like spending time with you.”

Ken could barely hear him, his heart was beating so loudly in his ears. Senpai was so close. “Yes, I like spending time with you as well.”

“You do? Then let’s forget the books and go on a date instead. Would you like that? I’ll take care of everything.”

“A-a date?” Ken’s throat dried up. He had never been on a date with a boy before unless he counted all the times him and Daisuke went out together. Those were sort of dates, right?

“Mhmm.”

“Ok, sure.”

“I’ll call to reserve us a table. You can borrow my clothes if you want to. I want to wear something a bit nicer than what I have on.”

“Ok, sure. What are you going to wear?”

“Wait here and I’ll bring out an outfit,” he stood up, pulled his phone out to make reservations at a restaurant while he walked to his bedroom.

Ken was nearly frantic,  _ What the actual hell is going on? Aren’t we supposed to be working on our project? Why do weird things always happen while I’m here? Sure, senpai is attractive but… _

“Ken, what about this?” 

He looked up to see Hayato in nothing but his black boxer briefs holding up a pair of pants, a shirt and jacket. Ken’s brain was barely working, he couldn’t focus on the outfit. His eyes were glued on senpai.

“Looks great,” Ken muttered. 

Hayato walked into the living room to show off his toned chest and defined abs that he clearly worked hard for. He slowly pulled on the pants while Ken watched. Hayato drank in every second of attention Ken gave him. He wanted to be the apple of Ken’s eye, he wanted Ken to only look at him.

He buttoned up his shirt slowly, covering up his delicious body which made Ken a little sad. 

“Ken? Why do you have that face on?”

Ken snapped back to reality, “Huh? What face? It’s just my face.”

“If you liked what you saw I can take it all off again. I don’t mind,” Hayato smirked, hoping to turn Ken into putty in his hands.

He couldn’t speak but his body moved on its own. He nodded his head; he wanted to see senpai’s body again.

“Stand up, Ken. I want you to help me,” he took Ken’s hands and pulled him up. “Unbutton my shirt for me.”

His shaky hands started at the top, he fumbled with the first one because he was so nervous. He’d never done anything like this before, it was his first time doing something intimate.

“Relax.”

Ken laughed nervously, “I’m doing my best.” He was halfway down the shirt, he could see most of his chest which made him even more anxious.

He finally undid the last button. Hayato let the shirt slide off his arms then wrapped them around Ken, pulling him in as if he was his prey, “Are you going to do my pants too?”

Without thinking, without a word, Ken undid the button and zipper on Hayato’s pants. He even pulled them down to reveal Hayato’s very obvious erection.

He whispered in his ear, “I’m very attracted to you, Ken. I want to see you in your underwear too.”

“Umm, well, you know, only Daisuke has seen me like that.”

He put his round glasses on the coffee table then ran his hand up Ken’s back to the base of his head and played with his silky hair. “That’s alright. I didn’t think you had much experience but I’ll help you. You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

“Ok,” Ken pulled his shirt off to reveal his pale chest.

Hayato kissed Ken’s neck, “You’re beautiful, Ken. Show me your legs.”

Ken obeyed and pulled down his jeans. He felt vulnerable standing in Hayato’s living room in his purple boxer briefs with a boner. Ken tried to cover it up by crossing his legs but Hayato caught him.

“Ken, don’t hide it. I’m turned on too. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He looked into Ken’s eyes and said,“Kiss me, Ken.”

He swallowed his fear and gently pressed his lips against his senpai’s. Hayato pulled Ken in closer, tugged his hair and kissed him back. Ken’s heart felt like it was on fire, he had never felt this way before.

They made their way to Hayato’s bedroom where they flopped onto the bed without skipping a beat in their make out session. Their limbs were tangled up in each other, no one knew where Ken began and Hayato ended.

Hayato got on top of Ken and pressed his erection against Ken’s, making him gasp.

“Has nobody ever touched you before?”

“No.”

He whispered in Ken’s ear, “Do you want me to?”

Ken’s brain was going a million miles a minute. They were already making out in their underwear but did that mean he should let him touch him? 

“Umm, I’m not so sure, senpai. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Ken, we’re both almost naked. Taking off our underwear wouldn’t be that big of a deal,” his words as smooth as butter ran over Ken like hot lava. 

“Yeah sure but I don’t know if I want you to touch me like that,” Ken was getting nervous again.

“I promise, it will feel really good if you let me touch you. I don’t have to touch you with my hand, I can put you in my mouth if that would make you feel better.”

“No, no, I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Hayato pressed his thumbs on Ken’s nipples causing him to gasp in pleasure again. “See, you like it when I touch you here. It will feel even better if I touch you down there.”

Ken was silent; he didn’t know what he wanted. 

_ Would it feel good? Is that something he wanted to do with Hayato? Would that lead to something more? What would Daisuke think? Daisuke... _

Hayato interrupted his train of thought by interjecting, “Well if you don’t want me to touch you then how about you touch yourself and I’ll watch. I don’t want you to leave here with blue balls.”

The two had their eyes locked. Ken needed to make a decision.

“Touch me, senpai.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken is struggling with his emotions after Hayato and Daisuke confess their attraction to him. 
> 
> Also this is back to a Teen rating, just Chapter 5 is Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking literal ages to post this chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go and needed some time to ponder.

Hayato skimmed his fingertips up and down Ken’s exposed chest. His hands went lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his boxer briefs.

He whispered in his ear, “Are you sure about this, Ken?”

“Mhmm.”

Hayato began to pull Ken’s underwear down when they were interrupted by Hayato’s ringtone that nearly made Ken jump out of his skin.

He growled in frustration, got off Ken and went to answer his phone to silence the Eric Nam song that was playing.

“ _ Moshi moshi _ ,” he said.

Now that there was a pause from the overwhelming sexual tension, Ken could think with more clarity. 

Did he actually want Hayato to touch him? If he did, would it stop there? As these questions swirled in his mind, Daisuke’s warm smile popped into his head.

_ Why am I thinking about him right now? He would never like me as more than a friend anyway,  _ Ken thought.  _ Do I wait around until I can get up the courage to tell Daisuke how I feel or do I move on and be with senpai?  _

Ken pealed his sweaty body off the bed and started putting his clothes back on. Hayato was engrossed in his phone conversation so he didn’t notice when Ken left the bedroom. He hurried to get his belongings together before Hayato could stop him. 

Just as he slipped his feet into his shoes, he heard, “Ken, what the hell? Where are you going?”

“It’s getting late and I need to get home. But thank you for everything, senpai! Maybe we can pick up where we left off next time, ok?”

Hayato approached him, placing his hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable today. I’m sorry if I pushed you to do something you weren’t ready for.”

“It’s ok, senpai. I’m fine, really.”

“I honestly do like you, Ken. When we are together I don’t want to be talking about uni or software,” he took Ken’s hands in his. “I want to talk about you and your life. I want to listen to everything you have to say. I want to be with you, Ken.”

Ken flushed red. He let go of his hands, “I appreciate the gesture and your honesty but I need to sort through my feelings first, senpai.”

“What can I do to help? Would taking some time apart be helpful? Or would you rather go on that date so we can get to know each other better?”

“I’ll text you later, senpai.”

Ken closed the apartment door behind him and ran as fast as he could into the elevator. Once he arrived on the first floor, he bolted to his and Daisuke’s home. He wanted to leave everything that happened behind him, he didn’t want to think about how vulnerable he had made himself. Being nearly naked, kissing and being chest-to-chest with Hayato; it was too intimate. He was usually guarded, only letting very few see beyond his facade after knowing them for ages. He had only known Hayato for a short time especially compared to how long he knew Daisuke. 

Was there enough room in his heart for Hayato? 

He arrived at the apartment building, panting and trying to catch his breath. He bolted up the stairs with what energy he had left. After typing in the apartment code and took off his shoes, he collapsed on the living room floor.

“Ken! Ken! Oh my God, Ken!”

Daisuke fell to his knees next to him, holding his head in his lap. Their eyes met and Ken burst into tears. He sat up and threw his arms around his best friend; tears streaming down his face, soaking Daisuke’s t-shirt.

He held Ken tight while rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. They could both feel their hearts beating in sync, just like they had when they first did Jogress. Their connection couldn’t be broken.

Minutes passed while Ken sobbed into Daisuke’s shoulder. He whispered to him on repeat, “It’s alright, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Ken had no more tears left to cry. He sat up and wiped the tears off his flushed face. 

“Are you calm enough to have a bath?” Daisuke asked in a gentle voice.

Ken nodded.

“You stay here, I’ll run the bath for you.”

He sat on the hard ground feeling as if all his emotions had spilled out. He felt like a hollow vessel.

Daisuke came back to get him. He helped him up then led him to the bathroom hand-in-hand where the tub was almost finished filling up with warm water. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit, let me know when you’re done,” he said.

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want to be alone. Please stay with me,” Ken whimpered like a puppy who had been kicked. “Please, Daisuke.”

“Of course.”

Daisuke sat on the floor next to the tub holding Ken’s hand while he soaked in the water. Ken’s mind felt blank, no thoughts were bouncing around in his head like they were as he ran home. His chest felt empty.

“Ken. You don’t have to tell me what happened now or even tomorrow or the next day. But I want you to know that I am always here for you. I will never leave your side.”

He squeezed Daisuke’s hand trying to convey how much he appreciated him.

“I know you think that you are a burden but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. I have never thought that and I never will feel that way about you. You’re fragile and sensitive like a flower. A flower that I would protect at any cost. It breaks my heart when I think about everything you’ve been through in your life. It only makes me want to protect you more. You know our bond is deeper than friendship, right?”

Daisuke looked up at Ken who had tears rolling down his cheeks again. He stood up and tried to wipe the tears away, “I didn’t mean to make you cry! Ken, I’m sorry!”

“Daisuke,” Ken took a deep breath. “Your words were so beautiful. That’s why I’m crying. I’m crying because there’s a person in this world who cares for me so deeply. Somebody…who loves me.”

Their eyes met. Both were teeming with anxiety, fear and the truth sat on the tips of their tongues.

“Daisuke, do you love me?” 

It felt like his heart was stuck in his throat, he didn’t know if any words would come out if he spoke. “Yes. I love you, Ken.”

Ken grabbed Daisuke around the waist and pulled him into the tub with him. With a splash and a shriek, he was sitting on Ken’s lap now soaking wet. He couldn’t help but laugh, “Ken, what are you doing?”

Ken wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in close, “Can we kiss now?”

Daisuke laughed, “Of course.”

Without a second thought they pressed their lips together. It was warm, familiar and exhilarating all at the same time. Kissing Hayato paled in comparison to the love that Ken felt while his mouth moved in sync with Daisuke’s.

“Wait a moment,” Daisuke pulled away. “This means you love me too, right?”

Ken blushed, “Yes, I do.”

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, “Good. Let’s get out of this tub and into bed. Will you sleep with me tonight?”

“Wait, sleep with you? We just professed our love, that’s jumping the gun a bit, don’t you think?” He laughed nervously.

“Don’t get so flustered,” he booped Ken’s nose. “I mean the literal definition of sleep.”

The boys climbed out of the tub, dried off and Ken pulled on his lilac pajamas while Daisuke went to their room to get dressed for bed.

As he brushed his teeth, Ken’s mind was catching up with him. His thoughts that had sputtered to a stop were going at full speed once again. 

_ What the hell am I doing? All in one night I am half naked with senpai making out then an hour later I’m actually naked in the bathtub with Daisuke. Is it even right for me to sleep next to Daisuke tonight?  _

The hollow void in Ken’s chest felt so large it could swallow him whole. He couldn’t face all of these emotions now, he couldn’t mentally handle it. 

He went to the kitchen and poured two shots of soju Yagami Hikari gave them as a souvenir from her trip to Korea. If he drank, maybe it would make him feel a bit better.

He cleaned the glass quickly then crawled into bed with Daisuke who was very excited about being the big spoon. He pulled Ken close and wrapped his arms around him.

Daisuke whispered in his ear, “I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been listening to a lot of Eric Nam and I thought his song "You're Sexy, I'm Sexy" would be the type of ringtone Hayato would have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken uses alcohol to handle his problems instead of working them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ken uses alcohol as a coping mechanism. I don't want anybody to read this and feel triggered if they're dealing with alcoholism or recovering from it so I'm letting you all know in advance.

Daisuke woke up expecting a dreaming Ken by his side. He hoped they would cuddle together in bed all day, putting their responsibilities on hold to relax together. 

Instead he was alone. He checked the clock which read 6:30 a.m.

“Why would Ken be up so early?” He muttered to himself.

He tossed off the covers and rolled out of bed in search for his dearest Ken. He thought maybe he was in the bathroom or randomly took up smoking and was outside having a cigarette. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Ken face down at the table with a shot glass in his hand and an empty bottle of soju. He quietly sat next to him, trying not to startle him, he rubbed his back and whispered, “Ken?”

Ken stirred a little but continued sleeping. Ken was fully aware that he was a total lightweight so one bottle of soju was well over his tolerance level.

“Ken? Hey, Ken,” he whispered again.

Another stir but he didn’t get up. 

Daisuke couldn’t bear to see Ken in this state. He never used alcohol as a way to solve an issue or fill a hole in his heart. He wondered what was going on in his beautiful head that brought him to this point.

A little louder he said closer to his ear, “Ken? Let’s get up and go to bed, ok?”

Ken grunted, “Daisuke, I’m asleep.”

He let out a loud sigh, “How about you sleep somewhere more comfortable?”

Ken rose from his seat like a zombie and walked into Daisuke’s room. 

“What the hell?” Daisuke muttered to himself.

He followed his best friend who was laying on the bed under the covers like nothing strange had happened. Daisuke crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around him again. 

_ I feel like I’ve failed him _ , Daisuke thought.  _ Did I not hold him tight enough? Is my love not strong enough? Is there not enough room in his heart for me? _

He worried himself to sleep, this time waking up to a snoring Ken. He watched Ken’s chest rise and fall with his mouth wide open and drool trickling down his face to the pillow. He twirled his silky hair around his index finger over and over again. 

Ken blinked awake, “My head is pounding. Daisuke? What’s going on?”

“You drank the entire bottle of soju Hikari gave us. I didn’t even get one drop!”

Ken covered his ears with the pillow, “Not so loud. My brain is about to explode.”

“Let’s lay in bed like this all day, ok?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ken let himself melt into Daisuke arms like a pat of butter on toast. Basking in his warmth made his hangover feel better but his heart was still a mess.

**

The next day life was back to normal for Daisuke and Ken. The days passed by like they always do. On the outside, Ken was his regular self. On the inside, he was empty.

He had taken to drinking alone while Daisuke slept to help him sort out his thoughts and to temporarily numb the pain in his heart. He would pick something, anything, up on his way home from university then hid it in his backpack so his best friend would never find out.

Ken exposed so much of himself to Hayato and Daisuke that night. He felt like a scared child hiding from the monster in their closet. He felt naked as if he still had his clothes laying on the floor of Hayato’s bedroom. He felt vulnerable as if he was still collapsed on the floor sobbing into Daisuke’s arms. 

Instead of working through what was in his heart, he doused it all in alcohol.

As usual the boys went to bed, an hour later Ken came out to the kitchen to drink the beers he picked up that afternoon. He cracked open a green bottle, then another and by his third he was tip toeing the line between tipsy and drunk. His body was getting used to drinking alcohol so he could drink more than he could before.

To Ken’s surprise, Daisuke walks out of his bedroom looking very concerned.

“Daisuke?”

“Ken,” Daisuke sat next to him at the kitchen table. “Why are you up? Have you been drinking like this every night? I knew something was up but I didn’t expect you to be taking up drinking as your new hobby.”

Ken sat in silence with his eyes on the table’s surface and his hands laid on his lap with his fingers interlaced. 

“Ken, talk to me. Please. You can tell me anything and I will listen. I hate seeing you struggle like this.”

The tears streamed down Ken’s pale face. He held his face in his hands and mumbled something Daisuke couldn’t understand. He didn’t ask him to clarify, Daisuke let Ken cry it all out. He didn’t want to force a hug but naturally Ken found himself in Daisuke’s arms.

Minutes upon minutes had passed when Ken finally calmed down. He hiccuped and said he was ready to talk.

“The night  _ hiccup _ I came home from senpai’s  _ hiccup _ . When I was really  _ hiccup _ upset,” he took a deep breath and hiccuped again. “Senpai and I  _ hiccup _ made out.”

He searched Daisuke’s face for any bit of judgement but couldn’t find any. 

“We were down to our boxers  _ hiccup _ when  _ hiccup _ senpai’s phone rang so we stopped  _ hiccup _ . I was so freaked out. I was scared so I got dressed and ran out  _ hiccup _ as fast as I could. Senpai chased after me and told me  _ hiccup  _ that he likes me.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him I would think about it. Then  _ hiccup _ when I left, I ran all the way here and wanted nothing more than to be with you. To seek the comfort you’ve always given me. Then when you said you loved me  _ hiccup _ and I pulled you into the bathtub. I was so happy at that moment. But when we got out,  _ hiccup _ , all of the emotions from earlier came flooding back to me. I felt dirty  _ hiccup _ . I felt like some slut who had been with two guys in one night. I let myself be so vulnerable back-to-back and I am struggling to recover from that. In my heart I know what I want but I don’t think I deserve it.”

Daisuke reached out to take his hand, “Ken. Why would you not deserve what you want?”

“I don’t know,” he took a breath. “Because I’m this awful person who was almost naked making out with one guy then came home to make out with you completely naked. I’m so shocked by my behavior that I don’t think I should get to be with you because of it.”

“You want to be with me and not Nanashima?”

“It’s always been you, Daisuke,” Ken turned to him with tears in his eyes, ready to fall at any moment. He cupped Daisuke’s face, pulling him in for a long kiss that he never wanted to end.

“Can we get something straight before we continue this conversation?” Daisuke said. “You’re not dirty. Was it out of character for you? Yes. But that doesn’t change who you are or how much I love you. We weren’t dating when that happened so don’t act like you betrayed me. Am I jealous that it happened? I am, I can’t lie. We can’t change the past so let’s put it behind us.”

Ken dropped his head onto Daisuke’s shoulder, “Why are you always so forgiving? Why do you always show me kindness even when I don’t deserve it? Even as children you forgave me for all of the evil shit I did. You showed me friendship when I didn’t think anybody would want to be friends with me again.”

He kissed the top of his head, “I give second, third and 100th chances for people. We all make mistakes. We all do things that are wrong.” He put his hand over Ken’s heart. “I can feel the kindness that’s always been there.”

“Daisuke?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the best.”

Daisuke grinned wide and laughed, “I know.”

The boys cleaned up the beers and cuddled up together under the covers of their bed. This time, Ken holding Daisuke in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanashima Hayato returns in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato pushes Ken to go out with him after working on their project at the library. Ken sees an aggressive side of Hayato that he had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is incredibly important!

The final presentation for Ken’s software development class was quickly approaching. Him and his partner Nanashima Hayato were working diligently in the library in between classes and stayed at the library until it closed almost every night.

Hayato would always offer to drive Ken home or invite him to stay at his for the night but Ken always politely declined. Hayato was thoroughly confused by how Ken had acted the last time he came over and now. One day Ken was in his boxers laying on his bed saying, “touch me, senpai” which is the total opposite of the serious Ken he was witnessing on a daily basis.

Hayato isn’t the type to give up on what he wants so easily. 

On Thursday night, a week before their project is due, the boys were packing up their laptops and notebooks at the library. 

“I’m a little nervous about presenting next week. I don’t like public speaking,” said Ken as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I can do most of the talking bits if that would make you feel better. I’ll do the long parts and you can explain how to use our software. What do you think?” Hayato said while zipping up his jacket.

“That would be great! Thank you, senpai. It has been an honor to work with you on this project.”

The boys walked out the library’s front doors into the chilly night air. 

“I’ll miss seeing you all the time, Ken,” Hayato said looking at the ground. “I still have feelings for you.” He looked up to meet Ken’s gaze. “You never answered me about that date.”

Ken flushed red, “Umm, no I haven’t. I’m sorry.”

“How about we go out right now? The night is still young,” he took Ken’s hand in his. “Drinks? Dinner? Coffee? Your choice, Ken.”

Ken’s level of flustered was through the roof. His mouth was open but no words came out. Why was Hayato being so forward and pushy about this date? 

“I don’t know, senpai. I should probably get home,” he tried to get away but Hayato pulled him in the opposite direction of home.

“Live a little,” Hayato smirked. “You’re only young and in university once.”

“Senpai, I don’t know. I really should head home.”

“Daisuke, will be fine,” he winked and continued to pull Ken down the street.

Ken dug deep into himself to find one speck of courage. It’s all he needed to get out of this situation.

“Senpai, stop! I don’t want to go!” He mustered all his strength to dig his heels into the pavement and ripped his hand from Hayato’s grasp.

Hayato had fire in his eyes. “What the actual fuck, Ken? I’m trying to take you on a nice date and you shout at me.”

Ken’s courage was draining fast, he hated confrontation, so he needed to get out of this situation ASAP.

“You’re forcing me to go out with you and I don’t want to.”

Hayato poked Ken in the chest with his index finger until he had him pressed against the wall of a closed business. He spoke quietly, “Did our make out session mean nothing to you? You seemed pretty keen to keep it going until you ran off.” 

He inched closer to his ear and whispered, “What was it that you said to me that night? Do you remember, Ichijouji?”

Ken couldn’t meet Hayato’s eyes so he stared at the ground. He couldn’t even open his mouth, he was actually scared of senpai.

“That night must not have meant anything if you can’t remember what you said. I’ll paint the picture for you,” he ran his index finger back and forth along Ken’s shoulder. “You were laying on my bed in your boxers. You looked so sexy laying there panting and hard.”

Hayato ran his finger down Ken’s chest as he spoke, “I asked if you wanted to go further. Do you know what you said after that? Any ideas?”

His finger rested at the top of Ken’s belt. Ken’s heart was beating so loudly he could barely think. Was Hayato going to do something to him? 

Hayato pressed his lips against Ken’s ear, “You said, ‘touch me, senpai.’ Do you still want me to touch you? I can make you feel good. Don’t you want to feel good?” His finger trailed down to the front of Ken’s pants. He moved his finger up and down against his crotch. 

“Do you like it when I touch you? I’m doing what you asked me to do,” Hayato pulled away from Ken’s ear to try and meet his eyes.

“No,” Ken whimpered.

“You don’t like it when I touch you?”

“No!” He pushed Hayato as hard as he could and bolted down the street as fast as his legs would take him. He pushed past everybody, barely looking before he crossed the streets until he reached the train station that would take him home.

He swiped his metrocard and bolted towards the underground.

The train ride went by in the blink of an eye.

Ken walked the rest of the way to his apartment building, trying to piece together what had just happened. But part of him just wanted to go home and forget about it all. To melt into Daisuke’s arms where his problems and worries didn’t exist.

He turned the corner and Hayato was leaning against his apartment building.

“Senpai? What are you doing here?”

Hayato walked towards him, “I’m here for you. We didn’t finish what we started.”

“How did you get here before me?”

“I drove. Aren’t modern cars incredible?”

Ken backed his way to the stairs, hoping to make his escape, “No, I told you I don’t want to! At that moment I thought that’s what I wanted but now I don’t. I got caught up in everything, caught up in you. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings but I’m not interested in you like that.”

“Ichijouji, why are you playing with my heart like this? We can have a beautiful life together. My family is wealthy so anything you would want, you would get. Doesn’t that sound great?”

“You can’t bribe me with money, senpai,” Ken said sternly. “I don’t want to be with you!”

Hayato laughed, “Ichijouji, you’re so young and naive. I’ll let you in on a little secret about me: I always get what I want.”

Out of the blue a familiar voice shouted, “Not this time, asshole!”

The boys turned towards the staircase where Daisuke stood looking pissed. He hurried down the steps and stood between Hayato and Ken. 

“Step off, Nanashima. Ken said he doesn’t want to be with you so piss off.”

Hayato took a few steps closer to him, “Oh what are you his dad looking out to protect him? Ken can make his own choices about…”

Daisuke cut him off, “He has made his choice. Go home before this gets out of hand. I’m serious.”

He walked up to Daisuke and was an inch from his face, “I don’t get what he sees in you. I am everything he could want in a boyfriend. He could have everything and you’re going to stand in the way of that, Motomiya? You can’t say you love him if you’re the one standing in the way of his happiness.”

Hayato stepped away and walked backwards towards his car, “Think about it, Ken. Give me a shot and leave this moron!” He unlocked the door, hopped in and sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always ask for consent! If somebody says no, accept their answer.
> 
> I'm debating on whether to wrap "Rivals" up in the next chapter or keep it going for a bit longer. If I continue the series, I don't think Hayato could contain all of his crazy. Please leave a comment if you want to sharing your opinion. Reader insights are always helpful :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken is afraid of his senpai Hayato's anger and possessive nature. Can Daisuke protect him from this stalker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking 100 literal years to post this chapter! 
> 
> There's some aggressive behavior so if that can be triggering for you, please refrain from reading.

Ken cried in Daisuke’s arms for at least an hour after Hayato left their apartment building. Daisuke tried to hold him as tight as possible so he wouldn’t crumble from how hard he was shaking.

This was worse than the last time Hayato had scared him. His aggressive side terrified Ken. Seeing Ken in such a state broke Daisuke’s heart but also made him irate at that bastard for hurting his beloved Ken.

 _That jackass_ , Daisuke thought. _He will never touch another hair on Ken’s perfect head if it’s the last thing I ever do._

Ken calmed down, his face bright red and swollen from sobbing. He wiped the tears off his cheeks with his sleeves, trying to come back to reality.

Daisuke pulled him in for a hug, “I love you, Ken.”

“I love you too,” Ken’s voice sounded small as if he had lost all his strength from crying so hard.

“Do you want to take a bath or go straight to bed?”

“I don’t know if I can sleep. I’m still shaken up about what happened,” Ken looked into Daisuke’s eyes looking helpless and afraid. “Daisuke, please stay by my side. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

He ran his fingers through his sleek hair, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe with me.”

Ken gently pressed his lips against Daisuke’s which he eagerly returned, “Thank you. I think I want to have a bath.”

Just like last time, Daisuke ran him a warm bath, he even dropped in a bath bomb to help calm Ken’s nerves. He looked like he was shaken to the core.

Daisuke walked Ken to the tub, helped him get undressed and held his hand as he stepped in the warm, lavender-scented water. He let out a sigh and sank under the water for a few seconds then popped back up.

The boys sat in silence for a while. Ken spoke softly, “Daisuke?”

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you what happened,” he swallowed. “I think if I talk about it, it will help me process it.”

“Don’t push yourself, Ken. Are you sure?”

Ken nodded. “We were leaving the library when Hayato began pulling me down the street by my wrist. He wanted me to go on a date with him. I told him no but he wouldn’t listen. He pushed me up against a wall. He tried to touch me. I dug deep into my heart to find the courage to run away from him. I ran as fast as I could until I made it to the train station. I thought I was safe once I made it here. I didn’t think he would be waiting for me like he was. I was already shaken but that sent me over the edge. I wasn’t sure what to do. Hearing your voice, knowing you were there to help me, I felt like I was being saved. That I was finally safe.”

The color had drained from Daisuke’s face. The thought of Hayato forcing Ken against a wall, touching him without consent. It made him sick.

“If that is a glimpse of how Hayato is on the inside, I’m terrified to find out how crazy he is under that smile.”

Daisuke knelt down by the tub and put his hand on Ken’s damp shoulder, “You don’t have to worry. I’m going to make sure that you’re safe. I’m not letting this guy hurt you, not again.”

Ken finished up his bath while Daisuke made him a cup of tea. Ken came out to the kitchen wrapped in the most snuggly robe like a walking fuzzball. Daisuke hands him the steaming mug, Ken breathing in the warmth through his nostrils.

“Thank you, Daisuke,” Ken gave a small smile but Daisuke knew that behind it, he was really hurting. He was truly afraid.

“We’re sharing a bed tonight just so you know,” Daisuke said. “I won’t be able to sleep if you’re not next to me. I will be too worried about you.”

“I would love that,” Ken blushed a little, maybe from embarrassment or maybe the tea. “I don’t think I could sleep if I wasn’t with you.”

Daisuke took Ken’s mug and sat it down on the table. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked deep into his sad eyes, “I love you, Ken.”

“I love you too,” Ken smiled and leaned in to press his lips on Daisuke’s. The warmth of his lips melting away some of his worries for a brief moment until they parted.

Ken drank his tea and they snuggled up together in bed. Daisuke was the big spoon, holding Ken close to him. Protecting him so no one else could get to him.

***

Daisuke insisted on walking Ken to school on most days when he didn’t have to open up the ramen shop. Ken told him over and over that he would be fine but Daisuke wasn’t risking it. He couldn’t let Hayato scare Ken again if he could prevent it.

On days when Daisuke was off, he would spend most of his day at the university waiting for Ken to get out of a class then walk him to the next one. It probably looked like Daisuke was incredibly possessive from an outside point of view but Ken appreciated it. He could let his guard down a little bit, he could breathe a little easier with Daisuke by his side.

It was Thursday, the day Ken spent most of his day in the library studying. Daisuke had to work so he dropped him off but wouldn’t be able to walk him home since he was working the dinner shift.

Before he departed from the library en route to work, Daisuke said, “Please be safe. If you feel anxious just go home, come to the shop, call your mom, anything.”

Ken giggled, “I think you’re more worried than I am.”

Daisuke blushed and put his hands on his hips, “I am not! Ok, maybe I am.”

Ken quickly kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll be ok, promise.”

They parted ways, Ken making his way up the stairs to the top floor of the library. He picked a random cubicle to plop down at. He wasn’t usually in this part of the library, his hope was that Hayato would never find him all the way up there.

A few hours go by and Ken finally takes a break. He got caught up in writing the final bits for his and Hayato’s presentation which was coming up next week. The thought of practicing the presentation with that weirdo made him sick to his stomach.

He went to the bathroom, leaving his belongings behind, figuring they would be safe since he was the only one there. But when he returned, everything was gone. His backpack, books, notes and laptop had been stolen, only a note left on the desk.

He picked it up, his heart racing. It read, “Ken, meet me on the roof.” It was signed at the bottom with “XOXO.”

The fear of seeing him again gripped around Ken’s throat making it hard for him to breathe or think. His stomach twisted into a pretzel and fell to his feet.

 _How? I didn’t even see him here. Had he been watching me all this time?_ , Ken thought. _Do I even go and get my stuff? No I have to, I can’t replace the notes I’ve taken and my parents won’t be pleased if I tell them my laptop was stolen._

Ken took a deep breath, trying to find that shimmering light of courage deep inside himself again. He walked up the final set of stairs to the rooftop where Nanashima Hayato stood. He looked at Ken with a big smile and crazy in his eyes.

“Ken, you came! It’s been awhile, how are you?” Hayato said as Ken walked towards him. His backpack over Hayato’s shoulder filled with all of Ken’s school supplies.

“Give me my stuff back, senpai,” Ken said firmly.

Hayato put a hand over his heart, “Not even a hello? Where have your manners gone, Ken? That’s really not how a kohai should speak to their senpai. You used to be so polite.”

“You stole my stuff. Why would I be polite to a thief?”

Hayato took two steps closer to Ken, entering his personal bubble, “How else was I supposed to see you? You don’t sit next to me in class anymore, you never reply to my texts. It makes being close to you quite difficult so I have to take extreme measures to get what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?” Ken taking a step back to only have Hayato follow him.

“You know what I want, Ken,” Hayato looked at Ken as if he was a lion ready to pounce on his prey. “I want you. Plain and simple.”

Hayato leaned in to kiss him but Ken put his arm out to prevent him from getting any closer, “I already told you no. I don’t want to be with you. After everything I don’t want to see you again. Please leave me alone!”

Hayato’s eyes grew wide, “Here we go again. You keep forgetting about how you couldn’t resist me a month ago at my place. You were nearly drooling when I walked into the living room shirtless. Come on, Ken. Can’t we pick up where we left off?”

Ken’s face went pale thinking about that day. His instinct was to crumble under Hayato’s words but Daisuke’s face popped into his mind. Imagining his warm, brown eyes in his head gave him strength.

“No, we can’t pick up where we left off. Stop hanging that over my head. I don’t like you and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind!”

Hayato set Ken’s backpack on the ground and took a step towards Ken, “Now you listen, Ken, there’s no reason to act that way. Kiss me and I’ll give you one of your belongings back. But kisses will only get you your notes and book. It’s going to cost you a little more if you want your laptop.”

“Cost me?”

“I’m not here to judge but you’re a bottom aren’t you, Ken?” Hayato brushed Ken’s hair behind his ear. “That’s just the vibe I get from you.”

Ken’s mouth went dry, he had no words. No rebuttal. No voice to shout.

“Last time we spoke you were a virgin, is that still true? Or has Daisuke finally made you his?”

Ken was silent, trembling as Hayato grabbed both his arms tight.

“Nothing to say? Then I’m going to assume he’s already stuck his dick in your ass which honestly, makes me terribly jealous. Why play games with my heart?”

Ken opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was frozen in fear, he couldn’t pick his feet up to run.

“Come on, just one kiss,” Hayato said. Instead of waiting a second longer, he forced his mouth on Ken’s trying to push his tongue in his mouth but Ken presses his lips together as tightly as he can. He pulled away, getting angry now.

He pushed hard against Ken’s chest causing him to fall down to the hard ground.

“What the fuck, Ken?!”

Without thinking, Ken kicked Hayato in the crotch sending him to his knees in an instant. Ken grabbed his backpack and sprinted as fast as he could down the stairs. He slipped, sliding down a few steps so he took the elevator to the ground floor.

Ken’s heart was beating in his ears so loudly. He pushed through crowds of people, not caring about how they stared at him as he bolted across campus. Instead of going home where Hayato could find him, he was going to Daisuke’s ramen shop.

Upon arrival he burst through the doors, ran up to the counter panting. He asked for Daisuke who rushed out of the kitchen, terrified by what must have happened.

Daisuke’s boss allowed Ken to go back to the break room with Daisuke to talk.

Daisuke’s heart shattered, already knowing before Ken even spoke that he broke his promise to himself. He didn’t protect Ken.


	10. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken wants to leave Tokyo so he can get away from his stalker Nanashima Hayato.
> 
> This chapter is rated Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me forever to finally post a new chapter. I haven't had any inspiration to write until now. I hope that you enjoy this latest installment of "Rivals"! This is the most intense chapter so please read the warnings below.
> 
> TW: knives, threats, being taken hostage, trying to force somebody to have sex with them, being tied up, duct tape across the mouth

“Ken maybe we should call the police,” Daisuke said in a gentle voice. He was rubbing Ken’s back slowly while he hyperventilated, trying to calm down from his incident with Nanashima Hayato.

“Daisuke,” he muttered. “What if we just leave?”

“Leave? What do you mean leave?” Daisuke was flabbergasted. It was the last thing he thought Ken would suggest.

“You know, leave as in move. We leave our apartment. Leave Tokyo. Hell, leave Japan!”

“Ken, this doesn’t sound like you. You want us to pick up and leave everything behind? What about school, my job, our families and friends?”

He rested his forehead on his boyfriends shoulder with a sigh, “I’ve never been this scared before. I haven’t been this afraid since we were kids dealing with dark spores and shit.” He lifted his head to make eye contact with Daisuke, “Today’s drama with senpai tells me that he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. I’m so afraid he is going to jump off the deep end.”

“Ken,” Daisuke whispered.

“I worry all of the time that he is going to be around every corner. That he is waiting outside the apartment at any given time. I can’t live in fear like this anymore. I just can’t, Daisuke. I think I will only truly feel safe if we go. I want you by my side through it all though. You are my courage and my strength.”

Daisuke pulled him into a tight hug as tears did somersaults gently down his flushed cheeks. He felt Ken’s heart beating in sync with his, just like it always had. But this time, he could physically feel the ache in Ken’s heart.

“I can’t sit by and let this asshole ruin you. I’m going tell chef I’m going home for the day.”

Ken pushed his boyfriend back, “No, Daisuke, you don’t have to do that for me.”

He put a hand on Ken’s shoulder, “Baby, I will do anything for you.”

He gave a toothless smile, it was all he could muster with such a heavy heart, and nodded in agreement.

The boys safely made it back to their apartment and Daisuke tucked Ken into bed with a kiss on the forehead. While Ken took a much needed nap, Daisuke began his search for how they could leave Japan.

His search engine history consisted of: “how do I leave Japan with my boyfriend,” “is ramen in countries outside of Japan,” “study abroad programs” and “how to get a stalker to leave you alone.” Oddly enough he found a lot of what he was looking for which he put together on a slideshow to present to his boyfriend once he was emotionally ready.

Two hours had passed when Ken came out of their bedroom, still looking quite miserable.

Daisuke put his arm around his shoulders, “Hey baby, how was your nap?”

“It was ok,” he shrugged. “I didn’t get much sleep. I couldn’t turn my brain off.”

“That’s ok. Maybe you’ll sleep better tonight.”

Ken shrugged again. Seeing him look so sad really ate at Daisuke, it physically pained him to see him like this.

“What do you want to do? We can watch something, play a game, go see Minomon and Chibimon in the Digital World?”

Their Digimon had gone back to the Digital World after the incident when Nanashima Hayato followed Ken back to their apartment building. The boys didn’t want to risk something happening to them because of this psycho.

“Have you looked up anything about us moving?” He said bluntly.

“Actually that’s what I’ve been doing while you were napping. Do you want to see our options?”

Ken nodded.

Daisuke grabbed his laptop and the couple sat down on the couch with the computer in between them.

“Ok so option 1 is we stay in Tokyo but we move to another part of the city. You could transfer to another university to finish your last year or continue going to Tokyo Tech;

“Option 2: we move to a different city or to the countryside;

“Option 3: you could use your final year to study abroad and I come with you and work in a ramen restaurant wherever you decide to go;

“Option 4: we do nothing.”

Ken nodded as he absorbed all of the information Daisuke laid out for him. Each option was thoroughly fleshed out which surprised him since Daisuke had the attention span of a worm.

“You really went into detail on these,” he said.

“I wanted to make sure that you had all of the information you need to make the right choice,” he reached out to hold Ken’s hand, their fingers intertwining.

“What are my study abroad options?”

“You have quite a few choices. In Asia there’s China, Korea and Taiwan. Then there’s Europe, you could go to Italy, Sweden, the Netherlands and England. Then finally, America.”

“All of the Asian countries are too close to Japan. He could hop on a quick flight to Seoul and ruin everything. We need to go the farthest away we can.”

“So America?”

Ken nodded, “America.”

The boys decided on Ken applying to study abroad in America at one of the technology schools there. If he was accepted, Daisuke would apply for a culinary school so he could also go on a student visa. The time to apply to study abroad was coming up quickly so Ken had to work quickly to fill out his paperwork and sort everything out with his advisor.

As he walked out the door of his advisor’s office, Daisuke was there waiting for him. They held hands and made their way down to the bottom of the stairs to leave when they heard somebody shout their names.

“Ichijouji! Motomiya!”

Both of their stomaches dropped to their feet when they turned around to see Nanashima Hayato who was jogging their way.

“Hey guys, what’re you up to?” He looked into Daisuke’s eyes with a smirk, “It’s been literally ages, Motomiya. Still working at that ramen shop? I see you finally made things official with Ichijouji. If I’m being honest, you don’t make a very cute couple.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Nanashima,” Daisuke said, gripping Ken’s hand a little tighter.

“Can’t I be jealous?” He cocked an eyebrow, “You know we are still love rivals.”

“We aren’t love rivals. You’re a stalker who can’t get over the fact that Ken doesn’t want to be with you. He picked me so move on.”

“Temper, temper, Motomiya. No need to be so cantankerous. We are in public you know.” Hayato stepped closer to the couple with his gaze focused on Ken who was looking at the ground, unable to make eye contact with his stalker.

“Ken-kun, why can’t you look at me? You used to be so polite. What’s changed?” He reached his index finger out to tickle Ken’s chin but before he could make contact, Daisuke slapped his hand away.

Through gritted teeth he said, “Don’t you fucking touch him, you rat bastard.”

“Make me,” Hayato’s voice was smooth like hot caramel.

“Please stop fighting,” Ken muttered with his eyes focused on the ground. “Please stop. I..I can’t handle it.” He looked up at Daisuke with pleading eyes.

Daisuke wrapped his arm around Ken’s shoulders, turned around and went out the door of the academic building. Leaving Hayato standing in the foyer with a look mixed with smugness and rage.

Later that night in their apartment sitting together on the couch, Ken was reading through his emails while Daisuke was folding laundry.

“Hey, I got an email from my advisor with all of the forms I need to fill out for study abroad! It’s all happening so quickly, it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“It’s a big step but it will be a rewarding experience nonetheless. Depending on where in America we go, it could be really warm and we can go to the beach every weekend!”

Ken smiled, “Yeah, we could. That would be so much fun. Maybe I’d even get a tan instead of being as ghostly as I am now.”

“Ken, you’re not ghostly! You’re beautiful just the way you are,” he pressed his lips against Ken’s for a sweet kiss that was much too short.

“More,” Ken said.

Daisuke moved his laptop to the floor and sat on Ken’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. He tried to funnel all of the love he had for Ken into each kiss. As if Ken could understand what Daisuke was saying with each kiss, he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s short hair and opened his mouth to let their tongues dance together.

Daisuke licked the across the back of Ken’s teeth causing him to moan to his boyfriend’s mouth. He could feel himself getting hard just from making out for a little bit, Daisuke was bound to feel it press up against his thigh any minute now.

He pulled on Ken’s bottom lip with his teeth which made him moan a little louder. “You like that, baby?” Then pressed his lips against his boyfriends before he could answer. Ken tugged on Daisuke’s hair then wrapped his arms around his waist tightly to bring him closer, his kisses turning sloppy.

Between kisses Ken whispered, “More. More.”

_Knock knock knock_

The boys pulled apart and looked at each other confused.

“You didn’t invite anybody over, did you?” Ken asked.

“No, did you?”

“No.”

Daisuke climbed out of his lap and looked through the peep hole, “Nobody’s here. That’s weird.” He unlocked the door and opened it to see if somebody was outside. When he peaked his head out, Ken heard him shout and a thump.

He stood up, “Daisuke? Daisuke, are you ok?”

He tip toed to the front door that was being violently pushed open by Nanashima Hayato holding on to Daisuke whose mouth was covered by a silver strip of duct tape and his hands tied up with rope behind his back. Hayato pulled Daisuke back into he apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot.

Ken was frozen in place but thankfully his hand had a mind of its own. Hequickly pulled out his phone, pressed the power button multiple times to alert his emergency contacts and the police that he needed help. He had hoped things wouldn’t have escalated this far but he made this plan just in case.

He put his phone back in his pocket and muttered, “Senpai?”

Hayato pulled Daisuke into the living room, kicked him in the back of the knees to bring him to the ground. He tied up his feet then pulled out a small knife, pointing it at Daisuke’s throat, “Sit still and be quiet.”

Daisuke laid on the ground blinking repeatedly like he was trying to focus on the situation. Had Hayato hit him in the head?

“What are you doing? Let Daisuke go! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?” Ken’s heart was pounding in his chest and his brain was scrambled from how terrified he was.

“Ken, you’re not happy to see me? I’m your senpai, at least show a little respect for fucks sake,” Hayato was grinning as he sauntered towards his scared kohai. “I’d ask you to give me a kiss but from the state of your lips it looks like I interrupted a make out session.”

He stood mere inches from Ken, licking his lips and eyeing him up like he was about to devour his prey.

“Let Daisuke go.”

“Why should I let my rival go? You know what they say, all’s fair in love and war. And my Ken-kun, this is love and war.” He grabbed Ken’s face, pushing his rosy lips out. He rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip, “I miss these lips. I enjoyed kissing them so much. I looked forward to what else you could do with your mouth.”

He released his grip so Ken could reply, “What do you want from me? Please just leave us alone.”

“Remember how I told you that I always get what I want? This is no exception. I will let Daisuke go if you choose one of the following. Choice 1: you two break up, you move in with me and we begin a beautiful relationship together. Choice 2: we fuck each other here on the floor and make Daisuke watch.”

Ken felt like he was going to throw up. He was dizzy like he’d been spinning around a hundred times and was about to fall over.

“What if I don’t choose either?”

“Well then, I’m going to carve Daisuke up like a turkey.”

What was the answer? He wasn’t strong enough to take down Hayato on his own. Daisuke was dazed on the floor so he couldn’t come to the rescue either. Ken was on his own in this moment until the police arrived which should hopefully be any minute.

“I’m not a patient man, Ken. You know that. What’s your choice?”

“Umm. Uh.”

“Time is running out, make your choice,” Hayato said through gritted teeth. The blade was held tightly in his hand.

“Ok, ok,” Ken took a breath hoping to buy himself a little longer before the cops came. “I can’t leave Daisuke, he’s my soulmate. So let’s have sex.”

Hayato furrowed his brows, “This is what I think of you and your fucking little soulmate.” He spit on Daisuke’s head then leaned over tapped him on the face to help him concentrate.

“Hey Motomiya. So you don’t have to be killed by me, your boyfriend is going to fuck me right in front of you.Keep your eyes open alright.”

He turned towards Ken and began unbuckling his belt, “It’s a good thing I brought lube for such an occasion. Get on the floor.”

Ken sent a prayer out to the universe to please clear traffic so the police could get here before it was too late. He laid down on the floor while Hayato pulled off his pants and tossed them into a pile on the floor. He got on the floor and undid Ken’s jeans.

“You must still be a little hard from making out with Motomiya,” he began pulling them down his long legs. “Remember how hard you got for me? I’m excited to see what you’re hiding in these boxer briefs of yours.”

As Hayato hooked his fingers underneath Ken’s waistband, they heard feet moving fast outside. “Fuck,” he said.

“Police! Nobody move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was intense for you guys! Ken wanting more kisses was the highlight for me.


End file.
